Modern school environments often use Enterprise Software Systems (ESS) to manage student data, course offerings, curriculums, and scheduling. These software tools enable teachers to prepare, manage, and deliver learning tools and resources within and across school boundaries. Teachers can also assess, monitor, and manage learning pathways for each student and report real time progress and provide feedback to parents and school administrators. More importantly, students are able to view their own learning plans and generate specific task outlines. Electronic journals allow participation in online discussions. Students are also able to communicate with teachers online, collaborate with classmates, and receive ongoing feedback.